Pensées
by Larm
Summary: Pensées de vie. Pensées du passé, du futur et du peutêtre. Chapitre 7, oubliezmoi...
1. Default Chapter

**c'est la première fic sur HP que j'ai écrite... et j'en suis très fière. On dirait pas, mais c'est dur de se mettre dans la tete de Harry. J'espère que vous l'aimerez.**

1-Pensées d'été :

"Je m'appelle Harry Potter".

Voilà. Cette phrase résume toute ma vie. En détail, j'ai 15 ans et je suis le sorcier le plus connu de ce monde. Et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas une vie que je vous souhaite.

Pour être célèbre, réduisez simplement le plus grand mage noir du siècle en poussière et devenez orphelin, élevé dans une famille de Moldus (sans pouvoirs magiques) vraiment horrible. Voilà ma vie jusqu'à mes 11 ans. Après, on m'a dit ce que j'étais et je suis devenu vraiment heureux (avec quelques petites aventures où j'aurais pu mourir mais n'en parlons plus).

Sans Ron et Hermione, sans Dumbledore, Hagrid et Sirius, ma vie serait vraiment un enfer. Pendant les grandes vacances, je suis seul, et les deux mois qui passent le font si lentement que j'ai souvent l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté.

Même Drago Malefoy me manque. Ca m'a souvent surpris de me surprendre à penser à ses insultes, parce qu'elles font simplement partie de mon quotidien.

C'est surtout Poudlard, la Grande Salle, le dortoir, la salle commune de Griffondor, les cours, qui me manquent, la magie, tout simplement... J'ai fabriqué un calendrier où je compte les jours me séparant de la rentrée et chaque matin, je le regarde avec l'envie de constater que le 1er septembre, c'est aujourd'hui. Espoir déçu, comme d'habitude.

Bien sûr, je reçois des lettres, mais que valent des mots écrits par rapport à des paroles prononcées de vive voix ? Ces lettres me rappellent seulement à ma solitude... et à mon travail: les Drusley me font trimer à tondre la pelouse, faire le ménage, la vaisselle... Je les déteste.

Dumbledore ne m'a pas autorisé à aller au Terrier, chez Ron, alors je dois me contenter de bosser et de me languir de la rentrée, sous prétexte que je suis protégé à Privet Drive. Selon moi, je le serais plus au milieu d'une famille de sorciers. Mais puisqu'on ne me demande jamais mon avis, je dois me taire et subir.

J'ai hâte d'être au 1er septembre pour leur dire ma façon de penser. Ce ne sont pas eux qui doivent supporter ma "famille" pendant deux mois.

Oh oui, j'ai vraiment hâte d'être à la rentrée...


	2. Pensées 2

2-Pensées de rentrée :

 Cet été, je n'ai pas eu mes cadeaux d'anniversaire. Dumbledore estime que c'est trop dangereux, et il a décrété que je les aurais à la rentrée, pas avant. Il ne m'a même pas laissé aller au Chemin de Traverse. C'est Hagrid qui y est allé pour moi, et il m'a envoyé mes nouvelles affaires par hibou. C'est désespérant. Les Dursley étaient tout contents que je sois malheureux : Dudley n'a fait que ricaner pendant toutes les vacances. J'ai fait éclaté un verre, mais s'il a été effrayé, il ne l'a pas montré. Deviendrait-il courageux ? Question subtile à laquelle je n'ai absolument pas envie de répondre.

 Hedwige ma fait la tête pendant deux mois, parce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir. Comme si c'était ma faute !

 1er septembre. Ca y est ! L'oncle m'a jeté (pas d'autre mot correspondant aussi bien à ce qu'il a fait) à King's Cross et je me suis débrouillé pour trouver vite fait un compartiment vide, au fin fond du train. Ron et Hermione ne devraient pas tarder, après tout il est presque 11 heures. Les voilà. Mione est toute bronzée, et Ron est encore plus grand. Moi, je n'ai pas changé. Toujours aussi maigre et efflanqué, toujours les mêmes cheveux en bataille, impossibles à coiffer.

 - Joyeux anniversaire, Harry !

 Ils ne m'ont pas oublié. Je me jette dans leurs bras et les remercie.

 - Maman voulait absolument que tu viennes au Terrier, et même Papa s'est mit à rouspéter contre Dumbledore. Il n'a quand même pas voulu. Des fois, ce type est le plus énervant du monde, quoique Rogue remporte la palme à l'unanimité.

 - Ron ! Arrête de critiquer les professeurs. Ils ont simplement pensé à la sécurité de Harry avant tout.

 - Tu sais Mione, j'ai été à deux doigts de m'enfuir de Privet Drive. Et c'est parti ! Même les sermons d'Hermione m'ont manqué.

 Sirius a envoyé son cadeau pour moi à Ron, pour qu'il me les donne le plus vite possible. Un livre ? Waw ! "Comment devenir animagus en trois tours de main" de Lunard, Patmol et Cornedrue, alias Les Maraudeurs. Il y a un blanc juste après Lunard, ça doit être l'emplacement du nom du traître.

 - Ron, Hermione, regardez ! C'est génial, Sirius m'a envoyé un livre que les Maraudeurs ont écrit ! Ca vous dirait de devenir animagus non-déclarés ?

 Mes deux meilleurs amis ont la mâchoire au ras du sol.

 - Evidemment ! On commence quand ?

 Alors là... Hermione me bluffera toujours. Elle qui ne supporte pas de nous voir violer les règlements, c'est elle qui a sorti ça à toute vitesse.

  - Dès qu'on est à Poudlard, ce soir dans la salle commune. Ok ?

 - Sans problème !

 Je crois que l'année qui commence s'annonce mieux que cet été. Ron m'offre un abonnement à Quidditch Magazine, et Hermione un nécessaire à baguettes. Selon elle, "ta baguette en a bien besoin, et tu pourras le prêter à Ron, la sienne aussi". Cette fille ne changera jamais.

 Les robes de Poudlard mises, comme ça c'est fait, Ron et moi, on entame une partie d'échecs où je me fais battre, comme d'habitude. Ron est imbattable à ce jeu, ça non plus, ça ne changera jamais.

 Le chariot à friandises passe et j'achète de tout, comme d'hab'. Pattenrond se jette sur les chocogrenouilles, et en fracassant une boîte, il libère une grenouille qu'il se met à pourchasser dans tout le compartiment. J'éclate de rire, et bientôt, on est tous les trois à se tenir les côtes devant ce spectacle tordant.

 - Tiens, Potty, tu n'es pas encore mort ?

 Zut ! Interruption momentanée pour cause de fouine bondissante et de gorilles débiles.

 - Tiens, Malfy, tu n'es pas encore à la botte de Voldemort ?

 - Espèce de...

 - _Expelliarmus _!

 Cet idiot de Serpentard s'est fait expulsé par Hermione et la porte s'est refermée.

 - Merci, Mione. J'allais faire pareil.

 - Pas de quoi. Et Ron allait lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, s'il continuait. Le meilleur moyen de perdre des points dès le début de l'année, avec ce rapporteur. Il serait encore allé se plaindre.

 - T'as raison.

 - J'ai toujours raison, tu devrais l'avoir compris, non, depuis le temps ?

 Il n'y a rien à dire : je suis vraiment heureux d'être là.

 A la sortie du train, Hagrid est là et dès que je descends, il m'attrape et me serre dans ses bras.

 - Je suis vraiment désolé Harry, le directeur m'avait pas permit de venir te voir. Alors, bon anniversaire en retard. Tiens, ton cadeau.

 - Merci, Hagrid. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas votre faute.

 Dans le petit paquet percé de trous qu'il me tend, il y a...

 - Un serpent ? Merci, Hagrid, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais le garder.

 - Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il est tout petit, et il ne grandira plus. Il peut se rendre invisible, aussi. Et tu n'as même pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour sa nourriture, il la trouve tout seul. Et il peut sentir le danger de très loin.

 - D'accord. Merci encore, Hagrid. On viendra vous voir dans pas longtemps, dès qu'on pourra.

 - Bien. A bientôt, alors, et bonne rentrée !

 Oui, bonne rentrée, ou plutôt bienvenue chez moi. Poudlard est ma maison.


	3. Pensées 3

3-Pensées de soirée :

 Le serpent s'est enroulé autour de mon poignet.

 - Est-sse que tu as un nom ?

 - Non, maître.

 - Je t'en donnerais un sse sssoir, après le banquet et notre entraînement. Et pas de maître, sss'est Harry, ssseulement Harry.

 - Bien, maître Harry.

 - Ressstes invisible jusqu'à ce que je t'appelle, d'accord ?

 - Bien.

 Le banquet est terminé. Comme d'hab', Dumby a fait son discours, le choixpeau a chanté sa chanson, et Ron a trop mangé. Il y plus de Serpentards et de Griffondors que l'année dernière, d'ailleurs. Comme pour équilibrer les futurs Mangemorts. Le nouveau professeur de Défense a l'air sympa, pour une fois, et j'espère qu'il le sera. Jackson, je crois qu'il s'appelle. Jeune, plutôt mignon selon l'avis féminin ("pitié, pas un nouveau Lockart !" a sorti Ron, à moitié désespéré). Les nouveaux préfets de Serpentard sont Malfoy et Parkinson, ceux de Pouffsouffle Hernie Macmillan et Hannah Habbot, ceux de Serdaigle Fergus Macfergusson (je crois qu'il est écossais) et Sarah Biggles, tandis que sans surprise, la préfète de Griffondor, c'est Hermione. La surprise, c'est le préfet, Seamus Finnigan. Il n'a pas du tout le profil du préfet responsable.

 Il est onze heures et demie et il ne reste que nous dans la salle commune. Neville a déjà oublié le nouveau mot de passe (Léonis Victoria, la victoire des lions, selon Hermione) et les jumeaux, pour fêter la nouvelle et leur dernière année qui commence, ont déjà fait éclaté des pétards.

 J'ai sorti le livre de Sirius. A la première page, il a écrit un petit mot : "ne vous faites pas prendre, de préférence, et bon courage pour votre entraînement".

 - On y va ?

 Le signal est lancé. Je lis les instructions pour la première étape : Pour découvrir votre animal, il suffit de faire le vide dans votre esprit, puis de vous concentrer sur vos qualités (courage, loyauté, endurance, force...), puis répétez dans votre tête les mots "_Virtus animagus sum_", et votre animal devrait vous apparaître. Par la suite...

 - On y va !

 Alors... Le vide dans ma tête... Mes qualités... Quelles qualités ? Je ne pense pas en avoir beaucoup. Enfin, essayons. Je pense être loyal à mes amis, sincère, honnête, une certaine tendance à aimer désobéir... Je crois que c'est tout.

 Ensuite... _Virtus animagus sum, Virtus animagus sum, Virtus animagus sum_... Un énorme loup noir, avec les poils longs et ébouriffés sur la tête, mes yeux verts et ma cicatrice dessinée avec des poils blancs sur le front, me fait face. Il se met à hurler et j'ouvre les yeux brusquement.

 - Ron ? Hermione ? Vous l'avez ?

 - Oui...

 - Idem...

 - Waw.

 - Tu l'as dit, vieux.

 - Et si on gardait le secret jusqu'à la transformation complète ?

 - On ne se dirait pas l'animal qu'on a vu ?

 - Ouais. Pourquoi pas ?

 - D'accord, on aurait le mystère jusqu'à la fin. Bon, c'est quoi la suite ? Alors... Chapitre deux, l'entraînement : selon les sujets, il peut être particulièrement long ou particulièrement court. Cela dépend du niveau magique. Pour progresser dans la transformation, il vous suffit de vider à nouveau votre esprit, de préférence tous les jours, ou dès que vous avez un moment de libre, et de vous concentrer sur votre animal, en imaginant chaque étape (par exemple, imaginez que vos yeux sont ceux de votre animal, puis, lorsque vous avez réussi, passez aux pattes, ou aux poils...), tout en se répétant la formule "_Animagus sum_", jusqu'à ce que vous ayez réussi. Dès que vous êtes arrivé à transformer ne serait-ce qu'une partie de vous, cessez de répéter la formule, vous n'en avez plus besoin. Pour redevenir normal, il vous suffit de penser  votre membre transformé comme humain, en répétant "_Animagus non sum_", puis cessez lorsque vous aurez obtenu le résultat escompté. ATTENTION : si vous subissez des transformations physiques, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal. Bon, c'est ok ? On essaye une fois, et après on va se coucher ?

 - Ok.

 - _Animagus sum_, c'est ça ?

 - Oui. Évite de te tromper dans la formule, Ron.

 - Gna, gna, gna...

_ Animagus sum,  Animagus sum,  Animagus sum_... Le loup refait son apparition, et je me concentre sur la patte avant droite, pour voir. Un picotement sur mon bras droit se fait sentir et je me concentre sur mon propre bras, que j'imagine plein de poils noirs, pour commencer. Le picotement se fait plus fort. Ma concentration s'accentue. J'imagine maintenant ma main avec des coussinets et des griffes, et le picotement devient une douleur brusque, pour s'arrêter subitement. J'ouvre les yeux. A la place de ma main, il y a une patte de loup noire, avec des griffes.

 - Waaa ! Harry ! C'est quoi, ça ?

 - Ron, c'est une patte. J'ai réussi la première étape ! Et je crois que toi aussi. Regarde donc tes oreilles.

 Ron a des oreilles pointues pleines de poils roux. Hermione... N'a pas l'air d'avoir changé. Elle ouvre les yeux. Si, elle a changé ! Elle a des yeux de félin, à la pupille verticale, jaune vif.

 - Hermione...

 - J'ai réussi ? Dites, est-ce que j'ai réussi ?

 - Ouais, les yeux, moi le bras et Ron les oreilles.

 - On est les meilleurs !

 - Peut-être, mais maintenant, il faut redevenir normaux.

 - Ah, ouais. Bon, c'est reparti !

 Ouais, allez... _Animagus non sum, Animagus non_... Ah, le picotement est venu plus tôt, cette fois-ci. Mon bras normal, rien de plus facile à imaginer. La douleur, ça y est... Puis plus rien. Mon bras est redevenu normal. Génial ! Décidément, j'adore mon parrain. Ron et Mione ont aussi réussi, bien que Ron ait mis plus longtemps.

 - Serions-nous vraiment les meilleurs ?

 - Question subtile. En tout cas, on est les meilleurs très fatigués, avec des cours demain très tôt, et il est 1 heure du matin, Harry. Si on allait se coucher ?

 - Bonne idée. Tu viens Ron ?

 - Ouaaaaaaaa. J'arrive.

 - Très belle, tes amygdales. Autant que tes oreilles de renard.

 - T'as deviné ?

 - C'était évident. Et Hermione, tu es quoi ?

 - Je ne te le dirais pas. Mais toi, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est.

 - Ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire, ma chère. Bonne nuit.

 - D'accord. Bonne nuit, tout les deux. A demain.

 - Ouais, demain, je prédis un double cours de Divination. A demain, Mione.

 - Ne parle pas de malheurs, Ron. Je vais encore devoir mourir plein de fois, cette année, je parie.

 - Bonne nuit, Harry.

 - Toi aussi, vieux.

 Dans mon lit, les rideaux tirés, j'appelle le serpent. C'est parti pour une petite conversation en fourchelangue.

 - Apparaît, sss'il te plaît, petit ssserpent.

 - Je sssuis là, maître Harry.

 - Bon, pour ton nom, qu'est-sse que tu penssses de Sssylène ?

 - Sssylène ? Sss'est comme vous voudrez, maître Harry.

 - Alors, va pour Sssylène. Au fait, il faudra que tu ressstes près de moi la plupart du temps, parssse que les ssserpents ne sssont pas très bien consssidérés, isssi. Tu pourras aller où tu veux, mais il faudra me prévenir avant. Et sssi tu sssens un danger, ou quoique ssse sssoit, dis-le moi, n'hésites pas. D'accord ?

 - Bien, maître. Bonne nuit, maître.

 - Je t'ai déjà dit que sss'était Harry, pas maître.

 - Bien, maître Harry.

 - C'est bon, laissse tomber, Sssylène. Bonne nuit.

 C'est rigolo de parler fourchelangue. Les "s" passent mal, on les siffle longtemps.


	4. Pensées 4

4-Pensées de première journée :

 Sylène est autour de mon poignet, je pense qu'il y a élu domicile. Au réveil, Ron l'a aperçu et ne m'a pas posé de questions, sauf un "d'où il vient" tout ensommeillé. Je lui ai dit que c'était le cadeau d'Hagrid, et il s'est mit à rigoler, en répétant "j'aurais du m'en douter".

 Petit déjeuner. Ron pique du nez dans son assiette pleine et Hermione a déjà le sien dans le manuel de "Métamorphose avancée, 5ème année". Après le courrier, où Hedwige s'est invitée dans mon assiette, les emplois du temps sont distribués par les préfets, alors Hermione se lève.

 - Ron, la prochaine fois, évites de faire des prédictions.

 - Pourquoi ?

 - Emploi du temps.

 - Aaaah ! Double cours de Divination le lundi matin !

 - Gagné ! Moi j'ai deux heures d'Arithmancie !

 - Oh ça va ! Et cet après-mi... Au secours ! Le lundi est un jour de malheur !

 - Hé oui. Triple cours de... Potions !

 - Je hais le lundi.

 - Y a pas que toi. On a de la chance, c'est pas avec les Serpentard, pour une fois.

 - Peut-être, mais le cours d'une heure vendredi, on est en commun avec eux.

 - Je hais le vendredi aussi.

 - Tu vas finir par haïr tous les jours de la semaine.

 - Quand est-ce qu'on a Défense ?

 - Demain matin, et Soins avec Hagrid l'après-midi.

 - Le mardi me plaît plus. Tu vois, il y a au moins un jour que j'aime.

 - Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il vaut, le nouveau prof.

 - Bon, les garçons, la tour nord, c'est pas la porte à côté, donc vous feriez mieux d'y aller.

 - Oui, mademoiselle la préfète.

 - Allez, vieux, il faut que je me fasse ma prédiction quotidienne.

 En rigolant, on dit au revoir à Hermione qui va en Arithmancie et direction le grenier étouffant de Trelawney. L'échelle n'est pas encore descendue et il manque Neville. Il a encore du se perdre sur le chemin.

 - Au fait, Seamus, c'est surprenant. Comment tu vas faire ? Tu es obligé d'être responsable, maintenant.

 - A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Je me demande comment je vais me débrouiller. Je pense que Hermione va avoir beaucoup de boulot, cette année.

 - Ne la laisse pas tout faire, quand même.

 - Non, pas à ce point-là. Mais je vais souvent lui demander conseil.

 - Ah, la trappe !

 - Oui, Parvati, on sait qu'il faut aller en cours.

 L'échelle montée, la chaleur me prend au visage d'un coup. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tousser. Vite, les places du fond !

 - J'ai vu dans ma boule que vous seriez à l'heure, mes enfants, et je suis heureuse que ma prédiction ce soit révélée exacte.

 La libellule est entrée en action. Maintenant, le programme de l'année...

 - Cette année, j'ai su que nous verrions la lecture dans les yeux au premier trimestre, l'étude de l'écriture au second et les bâtons de l'avenir, ainsi que le tarot divinatoire au troisième trimestre.

 - Et pour les Buses, Professeur ?

 - Les Buses seront un concentré de chacune de ces branches de la divination. C'est ce que mon troisième oeil m'a annoncé, ma chérie.

 Lavande et Parvati adorent la Divination. Elles adulent cette prof et je ne les comprendrais jamais. A côté de moi, Ron lève les yeux au ciel et lui, je le comprends tout à fait.

 Le cours passe lentement, et j'ai du mal à retenir mon fou rire, parce que la lecture des yeux, c'est fixer quelqu'un dans le blanc des yeux pendant une heure et demie. Et ça fait un peu plus d'une heure que les yeux de Ron fixent les miens, et il a du se fêler au moins deux côtes à se retenir de rigoler. Alors... Ron a les yeux bleu clair avec des paillettes dorées dedans et des tâches de rousseur jusque sur les paupières. C'est très instructif.

 - Tu vas mourir, ça se voit dans tes yeux, mon cher Harry.

 - Et toi, je te prédis que tu épouseras Hermione.

 - Excuse-moi ?

 - Je viens de te faire une vraie prédiction, vieux, tu devrais me remercier.

 - T'es sûr ?

 - Je n'ai jamais été plus sérieux, vieux, tu n'as pas vu comme elle te regarde ?

 - Non...

 - Tu es aveugle, Ronald Arthur Weasley.

 - Et toi, tu es sourd, Harry James Potter. Ca vient de sonner.

 - Tu finiras par m'écouter, je suis la voix de la raison.

 - Et la voix de mon ventre se fait entendre. Déjeuner, j'ai faim.

 Un de ces jours, il réalisera que c'est vrai. En attendant, il est devenu le maître du détournement de conversations. Dans la Grande Salle, Hermione est déjà là et nous a réservé des places. Elle a encore le manuel de Métamorphose ouvert devant elle.

 - Quand est-ce que tu arrêtera de lire en mangeant, Mione ?

 - Jamais, je pense. Bon appétit, les gars.

 - Hermione, est-ce c'est normal de voir des yeux verts partout ?

 - T'inquiètes pas, vieux, moi j'en vois des bleus, alors on peut considérer ça comme normal ou comme une hallucination collective, c'est comme tu veux. Dean voit les yeux de Seamus partout aussi, alors...

 Après le déjeuner, direction trois heures de torture en Potions. Vive Rogue. Après ce matin très "chaleureux" dans le grenier de la libellule, dans les cachots, le graisseux nous fait un accueil qui refroidit.

 - Sortez vos livres à la page 147, bande de cornichons. Et suivez les instructions pour me faire cette potion de vieillesse. Correctement ! Et vous la testerez vous-même, puisque nous avons tout le temps devant nous...

 Bonne rentrée à toi aussi, vieux graisseux ! Ca fait toujours plaisir de te voir. En tout cas, c'est cool, si on réussit la potion, on saura la tête qu'on aura plus tard. Enfin quelque chose de pas trop mal dans ce sombre après-midi de première journée de 5ème année.

 - Monsieur Potter ! Avez-vous fini de rêvasser ?

 Ne réponds pas, Harry. Ne pense pas à ton poing dans son gros nez...

 - Bien, maintenant, ajoutez la racine de mandragore séchée petit à petit, doucement.

 BOUM ! Neville l'a ajouté d'un coup, évidemment. Donc, son chaudron a explosé. Le premier chaudron de l'année.

 - Londubat ! Doucement, j'ai dit ! 15 points en moins à Griffondor !

 Le cours passe lentement. La potion est difficile, et Neville a finit par demander de l'aide à Hermione. Moi et Ron, on a presque fini.

 - Vous avez tous terminé ? Alors remplissez la fiole et marquez votre nom dessus, pour que je les contrôle. Tout le monde l'a fait ? Vous n'avez pas oublié votre nom, Londubat ? Quoique ce ne soit pas nécessaire, je la reconnaîtrais, vu qu'elle sera ratée. Buvez ! Vous devriez prendre l'apparence que vous aurez dans 5 ans.

 Eurk ! Ca a un mauvais goût de choux de Bruxelles, c'est écoeurant. J'ai mal à la tête. Ca donne envie de vomir. Ma peau me picote, ça ressemble étrangement à la sensation d'hier soir, sur mon bras, sauf que là, c'est tout le corps. J'ouvre les yeux. Ma table est plus basse. Un grand type roux me regarde bizarrement. A côté, une jeune femme brune se détaille sous tous les angles.

 - Ron ? Hermione ?

 - Harry ? C'est toi ?

 - Ben oui. J'ai autant changé que ça ?

 - Heu... Pas tant que ça, mais...

 - C'est à dire ?

 - Tu es aussi grand que moi, et tu es très... Enfin...

 - Tu es très beau, Harry. Tu as... Comment dire... Un certain charme.

 - Merci, Mione. Mais pas à ce point-là, quand même ?

 - Si. Et si tu rentres dans la Grande Salle, toutes les filles vont te sauter dessus.

 Ron doit être pas mal, lui non plus. Il est très musclé et Mione le regarde bizarrement. Elle ne doit pas être insensible à "son" charme. Elle, elle est très belle, aussi. Ses cheveux ne sont plus ébouriffés, elle a un beau visage, et elle... Elle est bien fichue, il faut le dire.

 - Ron, arrêtes de me regarder comme ça, s'il te plaît.

 - Hein ? Oh, excuse-moi ! Tu... Enfin... Tu...

 Ils sont tout rouges. Les oreilles de Ron ont l'air d'avoir pris feu.

 - Si la potion est réussie, les effets dureront jusqu'à ce soir, après le dîner. SI LA POTION EST REUSSIE ! N'est-ce pas, Londubat ?

 - Je crois qu'il a réussi, monsieur. Il a vieilli comme nous.

 Dean a raison : Neville est plus vieux, il a perdu son visage rond et son air enfantin.

 - Nous verrons. Le cours est terminé.

 Il a l'air vexé, non ? En tout cas, je m'aime bien, en adulte.

 - Ca fait bizarre, le sol est plus éloigné.

 - Oui, Ron, tu as grandi.

 Sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, les garçons se retournent sur le passage de Mione et les filles sur le mien. Ron aussi attire les regards. Ca glousse tous les deux pas. Je ne comprendrais jamais les filles. A table, j'essaie de manger sans m'occuper des gloussements, mais c'est difficile. Testons un peu... Alors... Lavande. Elle ne me lâche pas des yeux. Un petit clin d'oeil... C'est reparti ! Une vraie poule.

 - Monsieur Potter ?

 - Professeur McGonagall ?

 - Le directeur veut vous voir dans son bureau dès que vous aurez fini votre repas. Le mot de passe est "barbapapa".

 - D'accord, merci.

 Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ? Il m'énerve, à toujours m'appeler à des heures impossibles.

 - On t'attendra, pour tu-sais-quoi.

 - Merci. Je me dépêcherais.

 - A toute à l'heure.

 - Ouais.

 Bon, direction la gargouille. Barbapapa, il devient gâteux ou quoi ? D'ailleurs, dans son bureau, il n'y a que Fumseck. Il est un peu décrépi, aujourd'hui. Il ne devrait pas tarder à s'enflammer.

 - Harry.

 - Professeur, vous pourriez éviter de venir par derrière ?

 - Excuse-moi. Alors, il avait raison...

 - Raison pour quoi ? Et c'est qui, il ?

 Il m'énerve, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve !

 - Rien. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, au fait ?

 - Pendant que vous en parlez... J'aurai au moins pu avoir mon courrier ! Deux mois coupé du monde, c'est pas vous qui vivez chez les Dursley !

 - C'était pour ta sé...

 - Curité, oui, je sais ! Sauf que je ne considère pas ça comme une bonne raison. J'aurais aussi été en sécurité chez les Weasley.

 - On a repéré des Mangemorts à Little Winging.

 - Laissez tomber, je ne veux rien savoir. Vous avez toujours le dernier mot, de toute façon. Je n'ai rien à dire. Bonne nuit.

 J'ai claqué la porte. Il me donne des envies de meurtre, ce type. Dans la salle commune, Hermione lit et Ron somnole.

 - On s'entraîne un peu et direction le lit ?

 - Sans problème, je tombe de sommeil.

 - Ca se voit. Bon, le mieux, c'est de réessayer ce qu'on a fait hier, et après on teste un autre endroit du corps. Harry, depuis quand tu as un serpent ?

 - Hagrid me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire. Il est tout le temps sur mon poignet, alors ne t'inquiètes pas. Il s'appelle Sylène.

 - Ah, d'accord. Tant qu'il ne m'approche pas de trop près, ça va.

 - A propos de nom, il nous faudrait des surnoms, comme les Maraudeurs.

 - C'est pas une mauvaise idée. Pour toi, Ron, je verrais bien Flamme, ou Poilenfeu.

 - J'aime bien Poilenfeu. Mione, vu qu'on ne connaît pas ton animal, qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre ?

 - Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi pas... Blanchequeue ? Et toi, Harry ?

 - Mmm... Montrer patte blanche... Patnoir ?

 - Moi, j'aime bien.

 - Moi aussi. Tant qu'on y est, on pourrait voir pour un nom de groupe ? Fred et Georges sont les descendants "spirituels" des Maraudeurs, mais nous, on a un atout dans la manche !

 - Lequel, Ron ?

 - Nous, on a un vrai descendant des Maraudeurs ! On a Harry !

 - Heu... Ron ? Tu n'y crois tout de même pas un peu trop ?

 - Voyons... Les Nouveaux Maraudeurs ?

 - Répétition.

 - Le Trio Infernal ?

 - Bof. Les profs nous appellent déjà comme ça, alors...

 - Les Rôdeurs ?

 - J'aime bien, mais on pourrait trouver mieux, non ?

 - Je suis d'accord. On a un peu de temps pour chercher, après tout. Et on est que le 3 septembre. Faut pas pousser !

 - On verra plus tard, alors. C'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais on a du temps pour l'exploiter, alors profitons-en un peu. Bon, si on s'entraînait ? Tout les autres sont allés se coucher, c'est le moment idéal.

 Installés près du feu, moi sur un fauteuil et Ron et Mione sur le canapé, je me concentre... Et c'est parti ! Il faut que je remettes ma main droite en patte de loup, ensuite je testerais l'autre bras et ensuite...j'essais... Heu... Tiens, les oreilles, allez. D'abord le bras droit... Ca picote, et je sens la transformation. L'autre, maintenant. Wow ! C'est allé vite ! Les oreilles... Ca, c'est plus dur. Et c'est plus long, donc. Poils, forme, ouïe, tout change. Yes ! Le picotement est là ! Mais... Aïe ! Ca fait beaucoup plus mal que les bras ! Ouvrons les yeux...

 - Ron ?

 - Harry ?

 - Dis-moi, est-ce que ça fait très mal, les oreilles, ou est-ce que c'est moi ?

 - Ca m'a fait pareil.

 - Ouf. J'ai cru que c'était de ma faute.

 - Dans tout les cas, tu as réussi, vieux. Les oreilles et les deux bras, c'est un gros progrès.

 - Hermione ?

 - Ron, Harry, est-ce que j'ai réussi ?

 - Oui, les pattes et les yeux.

 - Et toi, Ron, les oreilles et le nez.

 - Cool !

 C'est bizarre de voir son meilleur ami avec un museau et des oreilles de renard. Remarque, je ne dois pas avoir l'air mieux avec mes pattes et me propres oreilles de loup, moi. Ensemble, on se concentre et on revient à notre état normal.


	5. Pensées 5

5-Pensées et promesse d'Eternité :

 - Au fait, les garçons, je voudrais vous demander quelque chose...

 - On t'écoute, Mione.

 - Je pourrais prendre une photo de nous ? En plus, on est encore sous l'effet de la potion de vieillesse alors...

 - Bien sûr ! C'est même une super idée ! Tu as un appareil ?

 - J'ai emprunté celui de Colin au dîner, et je voudrais m'en acheter un à la prochaine sortie à Pré au Lard.

 - Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'en voudrais plusieurs...

 - Combien ?

 - Ben... Un portrait de chacun de nous, une où on est tous les trois et trois photos autres : une moi-Ron, une moi-Harry et une autre de vous deux.

 C'est parti pour une séance photo mémorable. Ron et moi, on n'arrête pas de faire des grimaces, et Mione qui au début soufflait d'exaspération, finit par rigoler. Ce n'est qu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard que ça se finit. Hermione, rayonnante, a tout de suite développé les clichés, et je me marre en regardant LA photo du siècle : Ron et Hermione sur le canapé, en train de se chatouiller, et moi à côté, qui me roule par terre de rire (Mione a enchanté l'appareil pour qu'il prenne les photos tout seul).

 - C'était une bonne idée. Tu les dupliqueras pour qu'on les ait tous les trois ?

 - Bien sûr ! C'était l'idée de départ. Je voulais que chacun d'entre nous ait de quoi se souvenir des deux autres, si jamais il nous arrivait quelque chose...

 - Mione, il ne nous arrivera rien. D'abord parce qu'aucun de nous ne laissera tomber les autres, ensuite parce que tant que tu seras là, Harry et moi on ne craindra rien, de même que tant que Harry sera là lui aussi, tout ira bien...

 - Et toi, Ron, tant que TOI tu seras auprès de nous, de moi, je n'aurais jamais peur de rien !

 - Mione...

 Hermione s'est mise à pleurer, et Ron l'a prise dans ses bras. Il a les yeux brillants, et je le comprend. La fille qu'il aime vient de lui dire qu'elle tenait énormément à lui.

 - Chuuuut... Ne t'inquiètes pas, Mione, je serais toujours là pour toi, toujours. Je t'aime trop pour permettre que qui que ce soit te fasse le moindre mal... Je donnerais ma vie pour toi.

 - Moi aussi je t'aime Ron, plus que tout au monde, et de tout mon coeur, de toute mon âme...

Aussi rouge qu'une tomate, mon meilleur ami n'en mène pas large. Il se contente de la serrer un peu plus fort, en lui murmurant doucement à l'oreille qu'il l'aime depuis trop longtemps et qu'il se maudit de ne pas lui avoir plus tôt.

 - Harry...

 - Ron ?

 - Mione, écoute-moi aussi, s'il te plaît... Vous connaissez la promesse d'Eternité ?

 - Oui.

 - J'ai du en entendre parler par Sirius à propos des Maraudeurs, mais...

 - C'est pas grave, vieux, je vais t'expliquer. La promesse d'Eternité, c'est un serment magique qui lie ceux qui l'ont fait, de telle manière que si l'un d'entre eux est en danger, les autres sont transportés à ses côtés, ou encore que chacun peut percevoir les émotions des autres, et leur en transmettre, et même selon la force, la volonté et l'amitié des Liés Eternels - c'est comme ça qu'on appelle ceux qui ont fait la promesse - ils peuvent parler en pensées. C'est un serment qui prend source dans le coeur magique des sorciers qui l'ont prononcé et que personne, ni aucune magie, qu'elle soit Noire ou Blanche, ne peut détruire. Cette promesse est aussi vieille que la Magie elle-même, et elle ne se prononce pas à la légère.

 - Tu voudrais prêter ce serment ?

 - Oui. Ca fait quelque temps que j'y pense, et c'est une preuve d'amitié profonde et de confiance totale.

 - Tu sais Ron, c'est une très bonne idée, et je suis contente que tu ais pensé à ça.

 - Hermione a raison, Ron, c'est une idée formidable. En quoi ça consiste ?

 - Asseyons-nous en cercle par terre. Ensuite, il faut se tenir les mains très serrées, comme si elles étaient des bouées de secours. C'est un lien unique que nous allons construire, et il doit être bâti sur des bases plus que solides. Pensez à ce que les autres sont pour vous.

 Il se met à tracer des mots lumineux dans l'air avec sa baguette, puis ferme les yeux et se concentre. Il a l'air tendu. Doucement, je serre la main qu'il m'a tendue, pour lui assurer que tout ira bien. Hermione fait de même, et mon meilleur ami se détend et nous sourit.

 Je n'avais jamais vu Ron aussi sérieux. Il sait ce qu'il fait, et il le fait bien. Cette promesse est vraiment très importante pour lui, et dès que j'ai compris ce dont il voulait parler, j'ai accepté. Penser à ce que Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger représentent pour moi ? Rien de plus facile. Ce sont les premiers amis que j'ai eu, ils sont les deux piliers de mon existence, ils sont ceux pour qui je donnerais ma vie, ils sont le frère et la soeur que je n'ai pas, ils sont ma famille, ma raison de vivre... Je ne serais rien sans eux.

 - Lisez les mots que j'ai tracé en y mettant toute votre volonté. Tout ce à quoi vous venez de penser doit y être. Ce sont les bases. Après, il faudra les consolider. Alors... Ensemble ?

 - Ensemble !

 - Ensemble !

                        " Volonté et Amiti

                      Confiance et Sincérit

                         Ensemble à jamais

                          Nous serons liés

                Dans la vie comme dans l'adversit

            Que la promesse d'Eternité soit scellée !"

 J'y ai mis tout ce que mon coeur contenait. Toute mon amitié, tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour eux, tout le réconfort que leur présence exerçait sur moi, tout. Absolument tout. Une douce chaleur s'est emparée de moi. Une chaleur que je n'avais jamais ressentie. Brusquement, je comprends. Cette chaleur, ce sentiment spécial, c'est ce que Ron et Hermione éprouvent pour moi. Je me mets à pleurer. C'est bon de se sentir aimé, entouré. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, et c'est une sensation que je n'oublierai jamais. A travers mes yeux clos, je sens la présence des deux personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi, et leurs mains dans les miennes ne fait qu'accentuer cette sensation unique de plénitude. Je me sens complet, comme si ce dont j'avais été privé toute ma vie m'était soudainement rendu. Plus rien d'autre ne compte. Je me sens si bien...

 - Harry ? Hermione ?

 - Je n'arrive pas à décrire ce que j'ai ressenti.

 - Tu as raison. C'est indescriptible.

 - Et magnifique. Merci...

 - Merci pour quoi, Harry ?

 - Pour être là pour moi. Merci d'être là...

 Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de pleurer. Hermione s'approche de moi et Ron fait de même. Je me retrouve dans une étreinte dont je n'avais jamais osé rêver. Mon meilleur ami... Non, mon frère me serre dans ses bras, et celle qui aujourd'hui et à jamais est ma soeur l'imite. Ron ne retient plus ses larmes, et Hermione sanglote doucement.

 - Nous aussi, Harry. Nous aussi on te remercie d'être là.

 - On t'aime, Harry...

 Ces trois mots me font l'effet d'une bombe. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me les dit. Sans le vouloir, sans l'avoir prévu, je sens qu'un pouvoir inconnu émane de moi, et une lumière dorée se répand partout dans la salle, traverse les murs, s'étend au château entier. Si Voldemort arrivait, là, maintenant, je pourrais l'anéantir d'un claquement de doigt, tant je me sens puissant. Cette puissance, c'est dans ces trois mots que je la puise. Dans l'amour et la confiance de Ron et Hermione.

 Je sens, plus que je ne vois, la lumière dorée entrer en contact avec deux autres lumières, l'une d'un bleu profond provenant de Ron, et l'autre d'un mauve très clair, venant d'Hermione. Dans leurs bras, je me sens en sécurité. Je me sens si bien... Je voudrais partager. Partager cette sensation. Et je la partage...

 La lumière dorée se répand toujours, de plus en plus vite, et je sens qu'elle entre en contact avec tout ceux qui sont dans le château. Les sentiments que je ressens se mêlent aux sentiments de tous. Je transmet cette sensation de réconfort à tout ceux qui en ont besoin.

 Puis, tout doucement, la lumière faiblit, puis s'estompe. Lentement, j'ouvre les yeux. Je suis toujours dans leurs bras, et ils me regardent d'un air ahuri.

 - Harry...

 - Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?

 - Je ne le sais pas moi-même. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour avoir eu cette idée, Ron. Vous m'avez offert le plus beau de tous les cadeaux. Merci. D'ailleurs, ce mot n'est pas assez fort pour vous exprimer toute ma gratitude...

 - Tu es vraiment puissant, Harry.

 - C'est grâce à vous deux. On ne m'avait jamais dit qu'on m'aimait...

 A regrets, je desserre l'étreinte réconfortante.

 - Dites, vous croyez que c'étaient nos auras, tout à l'heure ?

 - Je crois. Or pour moi, bleu pour Ron et mauve pour toi, Mione.

 - Est-ce vous avez vu d'où elles venaient, sur vous ?

 - Non. Je n'ai pas pensé à ça.

 - Moi non plus. Je suis surtout resté concentré sur les sentiments que je percevais à travers vos auras.

 - Oh. Hum... En fait, toi, Harry, ton aura était la plus forte au niveau de ton coeur. C'est un endroit où très peu de sorciers ont leur force magique, et ça veut dire que l'amour est ta plus grande force. En plus, la couleur or est très rare aussi, et signifie que tu es d'une grande pureté, et très puissant.

 - Ah bon ?

 - Oui. Moi, mon centre magique est au niveau de mon front, et ça signifie que mon intelligence est ma plus grande force. Le violet, c'est la couleur de la sagesse, mais il était aussi mélangé au blanc, symbole de l'attachement aux gens que j'aime...

 - Et moi ?

 - Toi, Ron, j'ai eu du mal à repérer ta source de magie. Elle était... Comme diffuse. Disséminée partout sur toi, pas seulement en un point unique. Même si elle était plus prononcée au niveau de ta nuque, tu rayonnais de partout. On aurait dit que ta source... Se déplaçait.

 - Se déplaçait ? Mais comment ?

 - Je ne sais pas. Généralement, les centres magiques se situent sur l'estomac, les mains ou le dos. La nuque est un point spécial, très peu courant chez les sorciers. La nuque, c'est le début de la colonne vertébrale, le pilier, en quelque sorte. Cela signifie que c'est le soutien de ceux que tu aimes ta force. Enfin... Le soutien mutuel, plutôt. Tu les aides, tu es leur pilier, comme eux sont le tien. Le bleu, c'est la couleur de la loyauté.

 - Ah. C'est bizarre que mon aura se déplace.

 - Il faudrait faire des recherches à la bibliothèque.

 - Oui. On regardera dans les livres sur les auras demain.

 - Ron, depuis quand tu me donnes raison et tu ne souffles pas quand je prononce le mot "bibliothèque" ?

 - Heu...

 - C'est peut-être le lien fait par la promesse. On déteint les uns sur les autres.

 - Peut-être, oui. Mais c'est bizarre de ne pas vous voir vous disputer, ou de voir Ron penser à aller à la bibliothèque.

 - Quelle heure est-il ?

 - Une seconde... Quoi ! Attendez, ma montre est déréglée, là.

 - Quelle heure est-il ? Harry, répond-moi !

 - Heu... Deux heures du matin...

 - Hein ? Deux heures ? Allez, au lit, les garçons. Demain, on va avoir une tête de déterrés alors allons profiter des quelques heures de sommeil que l'on peut espérer avoir.

 Je commence à monter les escaliers quand je m'aperçois que Ron ne me suit pas. Je me retourne, pour l'apercevoir en train de se dandiner sur place, tout rouge, devant Hermione, qui n'est pas mieux que lui. Je crois qu'ils viennent de se souvenir de ce qu'ils se sont dit avant qu'on se fasse la promesse d'Eternité.

 - Ron, vieux ? Tu me rejoins tout à l'heure ?

 - Oui, oui. T'inquiètes pas.

 - Ne traîne pas trop. Bonne nuit, Mione.

 - Toi aussi Harry. A demain.

 Je vais me coucher. Quelques minutes plus tard, allongé dans mon lit et le nez dans l'oreiller, la chaleur revient, douce, pleine d'amour. Ah. Je le savais ! Ron et Hermione ont du s'avouer clairement qu'ils s'aimaient et là... Là je pense qu'ils sont en train de s'embrasser. La chaleur s'estompe. Je me mets à penser à eux, et au bonheur de les sentir ensemble. Presque inconsciemment, je leur envoie tout mes compliments, et une certaine tendresse. Et je sombre dans le sommeil en sentant leur réponse, un mélange de leur amour mutuel et de leur joie, un mélange qui ne s'oublie pas...


	6. Pensées 6

6-Pensées liées :

Je n'ai pas entendu Ron se coucher, mais je sais qu'il dort du sommeil du juste, vu qu'il ronfle allègrement ! J'ai mal au crâne. Pas ma cicatrice, non, mais juste la tête, comme si j'avais une grosse bosse… Dans la salle de bain (j'ai réussi à me lever !), le miroir m'interpelle :

Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux ?

Mes cheveux ? Mais rien ! Je n'y ai pas tou… ché…

Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Mes cheveux sont toujours en bataille, et ils sont toujours de la même taille. Ils n'ont pas poussé. Mais c'est la mèche que j'ai au-dessus de mon œil droit qui attire mon attention et qui a fait criser le miroir : elle est de trois couleurs différentes. Roux et châtain en dominantes, et avec quelques cheveux noirs, seulement.

Réfléchissons… Mais oui ! Ca ne peut être que ça ! La promesse ne lie pas seulement l'esprit et le cœur, elle lie aussi le corps ! Maintenant, je possède quelque chose de Ron et Hermione. Quelque chose qui me relie à eux encore plus certainement que tout autre chose…

Harry ?

Une voix ensommeillée. Ron. Est-ce qu'il a la mèche, lui aussi ? Je me retourne lentement.

Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux, vieux ?

Je crois que je pourrais te poser la même question, Ron.

Fais voir le miroir.

Je me pousse pour qu'il voit son reflet. Oui, il a la mèche, au-dessus de l'œil gauche, lui, sauf qu'elle est châtain et noir en dominantes, avec très peu de roux.

Waw ! Je ne savais pas que la Promesse faisait ça !

Tu ne le savais pas ?

Non. Et Hermione ?

Habillons-nous et on verra quand on descendra.

D'ac'. Mais dépêche-toi !

Et c'est toi qui me dit ça, alors que je dois te jeter hors de ton lit tous les matins ?

Me suis levé, ce matin. Et tout seul ! Me répond une voix étouffée pas le pull que Ron est en train d'enfiler.

Tu sais, la manche d'un pull n'est pas censée faire office de col, vieux.

Quoi ? Oups…

En rigolant, je m'habille aussi et en manquant de se casser la figure -descendre les escaliers du dortoirs qui sont très étroits à deux de face, c'est particulièrement déconseillé- Ron et moi atterrissons dans la salle commune, pour voir Hermione en train de taper du pied en regardant sa montre et en triturant LA mèche entre ses doigts, mèche à dominantes noir et roux, et placée au milieu du front.

Ah vous voilà ! J'allais monter vous chercher. L'un de vous peut-il me dire ce que c'est que cette mèche ? Qu'apparemment nous avons tout les trois…

Un des résultats de la Promesse ?

Peut-être.

En tout cas, moi, ça ne me dérange pas. Comme ça, j'ai un lien physique avec vous deux. C'est pas plus mal.

T'as raison, Harry. Ca ne me dérange pas non plus. Mione ?

Ca fait bizarre, mais j'aime bien le contraste que ça fait avec mes cheveux. Noir et orange sur châtain, ça attire l'œil. Oui, j'aime bien.

Au fait, hier soir, j'ai repensé aux auras…

Oui, moi aussi, Mione.

A vrai dire, je me suis endormi immédiatement ou presque, alors… Ron arrête de rire !

La tête que tu as faite était vraiment trop drôle !

Je reprends… Hier soir, j'ai repensé à nos auras, et je pense qu'on pourrait voir là-dedans que nous formons un tout, tous les trois.

Tu crois ?

Sûre. Moi la Tête, Harry le Cœur, et toi Ron, le Corps.

En effet, on peut voir ça comme ça.

On va manger ?

Ron ! Tu ne penses donc qu'à ton estomac ?

Non, je pense à toi aussi…

Je vous attends dehors…

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils arrivent enfin, les joues rouges comme pas possible et main dans la main. Mais avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, ils se la lâchent. Tranquillement, je les réunis et je dis d'un ton presque sévère :

Pas moyen ! Il faut que tout le monde le sache, sinon je ne vous parle plus de la journée !

T'as pas le droit !

Si. Et on arrive dans la Grande Salle, plus moyen de se défiler.

Tu nous le paieras, Harry James Potter !

Quand-tu-veux !

Dès que nous entrons, Fred et Georges sautent sur leur frère pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux et hurler :

CA Y EST ! CA Y EST ! CA Y EST !

Au fait, Georges, tu me dois trois gallions.

Hein ? Mais non ! T'avais dit le premier mois !

Et non ! J'avais dit la première semaine !

Depuis quand vous pariez sur moi ? Espèces de profiteurs !

Et fiers de l'être !

Allez, Ron, laisse-les et viens manger.

Ouais ! Notre future belle-sœur nous protège !

Fred ! Georges ! Arrêtez tout de suite ou j'écris à votre mère !

Tu n'oserais quand même pas !

Ne me tentez pas…

Heu… Fred ?

Oui Georges ?

Si on s'en allait gentiment sur la pointe des pieds pour que personne ne nous remarque ?

Très, très bonne idée !

En tout cas, elle est coriace, la future belle-sœur…

GEORGES !

C'est bon, c'est bon…

Tous les Griffondors sont écroulés de rire, moi le premier. Il faut dire que Fred et Georges se sont améliorés dans leur programme d'embêtage de Ron. Et ils y ont impliqués Hermione. Heureusement que je n'en fais pas partie. En tout cas, personne n'a pensé à regarder la mèche que nous partageons, et ce n'est pas moi qui vais la leur montrer.

Bon, normalement, on a Défense juste après le petit déjeuner, donc je tire mes deux meilleurs amis /_mon frère et ma sœur/_ par le col, et je me dirige vers la salle du nouveau prof, tranquillement, en ne faisant pas attention aux gargouillements étranglés de Ron et aux marmonnements exaspérés d'Hermione.

Tu pourrais nous lâcher, là, non ?

Laissez-moi réfléchir… Mmm…

Harry, lâche mon col.

Nan !

HARRY !

Voui, c'est moi ?

T'es lourd.

Même pas vrai.

J'adore les embêter, moi aussi. Et je sais que si je les lâche, ils vont me sauter dessus à la minute. Que dis-je ? A la seconde. Ah, le prof arrive.

Hé bien, entrez, entrez, ne restez pas là.

Une fois tout le monde assis, nous trois au deuxième rang, il tapote le tableau avec sa baguette, et son nom s'y inscrit : WILLIAM JACKSON. Il a l'air sympathique, mais je me réserve l'opinion future. Si ça se trouve, c'est encore un mignon de Voldy. Mais bon, la trentaine, blond châtain, les yeux bleus, pas mal selon l'opinion féminine, il ressemble un peu à Rémus. J'espère que ce n'est pas seulement du point de vue physique. Pourvu qu'il soit un bon prof, j'en ai marre de ces empotés qu'on a eu 3 ans sur 4 (je ne compte pas Rémus. LUI, il était compétant).

Tout d'abord bonjour à tous.

BONJOUR PROFESSEUR !

Bien. Je vais commencer par faire l'appel, pour que je puisse vous reconnaître. Alors… Brown Lavande ?

Présente.

Finnigan Seamus ?

Ici, Professeur.

Granger Hermione ?

Présente.

Londubat Neville ?

Présent.

Vous passerez le bonjour à votre grand-mère de ma part, Mr Londubat, je pense qu'elle se souviendra de moi. Patil Parvati ? Vous avez une sœur à Serdaigle, je crois ?

Oui, ma jumelle, Padma.

Bien. Potter Harry ?

Présent.

Thomas Dean ?

Là.

Et Weasley Ronald ?

Ici.

Bien. Aujourd'hui, comme vous êtes seulement entre Griffondors, que nous sommes en cours de pratique et que vous êtes en nombre pair, nous allons voir ce que vous valez en duel, puis un par un, vous viendrez devant moi et je vous citerai des sortilèges dont vous devrez me dire la formule, le mouvement de la baguette, l'effet, ou même le nom. Et j'incluerais des enchantements et des maléfices, ou des charmes contre certaines créatures que vous avez du apprendre à combattre les années passées. Ok ?

"Gloups" général. Celui de Neville était plus fort que les autres, d'ailleurs. Je vais me mettre avec lui, pour les duels. Je suis plutôt bon en boucliers, et face aux sorts souvent ratés de Neville, il faut être bien entraîné.

Nev' ? Tu te mets avec moi ?

Hein ? Heu... Oui, pourquoi pas ?

Bien, en ligne, les enfants. Vous vous êtes tous mis par paires ?

Oui, Professeur !

Bien. Vous allez pouvoir commencer. En premiers, Miss Patil et Miss Brown, s'il vous plaît.

Les deux filles se mettent face à face sur l'estrade. Et Parvati, directement après voir salué, lance l'Expelliarmus. Lavande n'esquive pas à temps et se fait désarmer immédiatement. Dean et Seamus montent à leur tour sur l'estrade, saluent... Et se mettent à se battre à coups de sortilèges de Jambencoton et de Tarantallegra, vu que leurs Expelliarmus respectifs se sont annulés. 10 minutes plus tard, c'est Dean qui triomphe avec un Rictusempra que son meilleur ami n'arrive pas à esquiver.

C'est le tour de Ron et d'Hermione. Salut. Et grosse hésitation. Aucun ne veut faire du mal à l'autre. Jackson intervient :

Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, arrêtez de penser que la personne en face de vous est un ami. Essayez de vous représenter un Mangemort devant vous, et qu'il va vous attaquer avec un Doloris. Essayez.

Ils essayent... Et ça fonctionne ! En même temps, Ron et Hermione ont lancé le sortilège de Désarmement. Ils s'annulent. Mione lance un sortilège d'Entrave à Ron qui l'esquive facilement. Il lui renvoit un Stupéfix qu'elle encaisse, puis Ron va la délivrer rapidement. Il s'excuse, aussi. Elle lui revoit son plus beau sourire.

A mon tour. Neville derrière moi, je monte sur l'estrade. Tremblant, Neville salue, puis m'envoie un Stupéfix plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru.

_Protego _!

_Expelliarmus _!

Ma main se crispe sur ma baguette. Je me concentre et le sortilège, au lieu de m'arracher ma baguette, me fait reculer de deux pas en arrière. A mon tour, Neville...

_Impedimenta_ !

Neville, trop surpris que je n'ai pas lâché ma baguette, l'encaisse et ses mouvements se ralentissent petit à petit, jusqu'à s'arrêter.

Bien. _Finite Incantatem_. Vous connaissez de bons sorts, mais certains d'entre vous ont un gros potentiel qu'ils n'exploitent pas autant qu'ils devraient le faire, tandis que d'autres n'arrivent pas à esquiver. Bien. Au prochain cours, nos irons sur le terrain de Quidditch, et je vous apprendrais l'art de l'esquive et de la fuite, pour mieux se défendre puis attaquer. Maintenant, vous allez venir un par un devant moi et vous allez répondre à 3 questions chacun. Alors... Mr Thomas, à vous. Le mouvement de baguette du sortilège de Lévitation ?

On tourne et on abaisse.

_Waddiwasi _?

Sortilège d'Expulsion.

Formule des Furoncles ?

_Furunculus_.

Bien. Miss Brown ? Contre un Strangulot ?

Heu... _Lachlabask _?

Oui. _Locomor Mortis _?

Bloque-Jambes.

Mouvement en diagonale de gauche à droite de la baguette ?

Heu... Heu...

Vous ne savez pas ?

Si... Je... C'est le sortilège de... de... C'est le _Cracbadabum _!

Très bien. Mais vous allez devoir un peu réviser, Miss Brown. Ce n'est pas parce que ces sortilèges ont été appris en première ou en deuxième année que vous devez vous permettre de les oublier. Mr Londubat ? A vous. Contre les épouvantards ?

Il... Il faut lancer le _Riddikulus _puis rire.

_Endoloris _?

Le... Sortilège de Douleur.

Le mouvement de baguette du _MobiliCorpus _?

Une petite spirale, je crois.

Vous croyez bien. Miss Patil ? La formule du contre-sort du Stupéfix ?

_Enervatum_.

Contre les Pitiponks ?

_Triplepatus_.

_Silencio _?

Sortilège de Silence.

Très bien. Mr Finnigan, à votre tour. _Miroiros _?

Maléfice du Renvoi.

Ou du Miroir, c'est pareil. Sortilège de Stabilité ?

_Stabilisarium_.

Le sortilège d'Attraction ?

_Accio_.

Très bien ! Maintenant, à vous, Mr Weasley. Le sortilège de Soutien ?

_Férula_.

Le sortilège de Têtenbulle ?

On ne doit pas l'apprendre cette année ? Sinon c'est _Sphérus Aïrium_.

Bravo ! Je ne pensais pas que vous le connaîtriez. Qu'est-ce l'Impérium ? En détail, s'il vous plaît.

Sa formule est _Impéro_. C'est un des trois sortilèges Impardonnables et on va à Azkaban si on l'utilise. Il anihile toute volonté, mais on peut le combrattre si la volonté est assez forte pour reprendre le dessus.

Superbe ! Je vous félicite, Mr Weasley. Ensuite, Miss Granger ! Les 4 sotilèges Elémentaux, je vous pris.

_Pyro_, le feu, _Aqua_, l'eau, _Eolus_, l'air, et _Gaïa_, la terre.

Bien ! La formule et le mouvement de baguette du sortilège d'Attrape-Rêves ?

_Somnoli Captura_, un X puis on pointe vers la cible.

Le seul moyen de vaincre un loup-garou, à part l'argent ?

Mmmm... Vaincre n'est pas le bon mot. J'aurais dit calmer, plutôt. Il suffit d'utiliser le charme du Voile de Coeur, qui montre les sentiments, et assurer le Loup de son amour ou de son amitié pour qu'il ne vous attaque plus. Le problème, c'est que ce charme est très compliqué, et que la personne qui le lance ne doit pas avoir peur et doit être assurée de ses sentiments pour le Loup-Garou. C'est pour cela qu'on a oublié ce moyen sans douleur d'arrêter quelqu'un atteint de lycanthropie.

Vous m'impressionnez, Miss Granger. Votre réputation n'était pas surfaite, vous m'en voyez ravi. Enfin... Mr Potter. Le mouvement du sortilège du Bouclier ?

Un trait diagonal de droite à gauche.

Le sort d'Aveuglement ?

_Fiat Lux_.

Le moyen de repousser un Détraqueur ?

Le Patronus. Il doit représenter la plus grande joie du sorcier lanceur, et il prend une forme distincte à chaque sorcier. La formule est _Spéro Patronum_.

J'ai entendu parler d'un match de Quidditch mouvementé durant votre troisième année...

Vous voulez une démonstration de mon Patronus ?

S'il vous plaît.

Je me concentre sur cette nuit, sur les sentiments de Ron et d'Hermione envers moi, sur la sensation de pleinitude que j'ai ressentei lorsqu'ils m'ont dit qu'ils m'aimaient... Et je murmure seulement la formule, au lieu de la crier comme avant. C'est un Patronus étrange et nouveau qui apparaît alors : ce n'est plus le cerf Cornedrue, c'est une hermine et un renard... C'est Blanchequeue et Poilenfeu ! C'est Hermione et Ron ! J'en suis tout retourné... et je suis surtout heureux. Je ne remercierais jamais assez Ron pour avoir proposé de faire la Promesse.

La sonnerie retentit. Tous les Griffondors se précipitent sur leurs affaires puis sur la porte avec un "à demain, Professeur" très rapide, une technique qui fait partie des méthodes acquises au bout de plusieurs années d'expériences pour échapper aux devoirs (avec McGonnagall et Rogue, ça ne marche pas, à mon grand damn concernant le deuxième) et auxquelles le pauvre Jackson n'est pas habitué.

Sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, mes deux amis m'entourent et me demandent :

Depuis quand ton Patronus a-t-il cette forme-là ?

Depuis hier soir, je pense. Depuis la Promesse... En fait, avant, je me réfugiais dans l'image de mon père, c'était lui, ou son souvenir, qui me protégeait. Mais maintenant, c'est vous. Vous, vous existez, vous êtes là, vous êtes avec moi. Et je me sens en sécurité, avec vous.

Harry…

C'est vrai, vous savez. Bon, après manger, on a une heure de trou, et après, Soins avec Hagrid. On va à la bibliothèque ?

Ok. On fera des recherches sur l'aura qui se déplace de Ron ?

Pas de problème. Mais maintenant, j'ai un autre problème.

Quoi, Ron ?

J'ai faim !

J'aurais du m'en douter…

Ron lui prend la main et nous entraîne vers des places libres à côté de Neville et des jumeaux. Neville me fait un grand sourire et me remercie.

Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait.

Si, tu t'es mis avec moi de ton plein gré.

Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Au fait, tu t'es entraîné, cet été ?

Grand-mère m'a fait réviser tout le programme des quatres années.

Wow ! Tu as du beaucoup travailler, parce que ça se voit que tu as fait de gros progrès.

Ah bon ?

Oui ! Tu n'as pas hésité à attaquer, tu l'as fait vite et bien, et si je n'avais pas retenu ma baguette, tu aurais gagné.

Oh…

Il est devenu rouge brique. Mais ce que j'ai dit est entièrement vrai. Avec un peu de confiance en lui, Neville serait un très bon sorcier.

Après le repas, les deux tourtereaux et moi nous dirigeons vers la bibliothèque. Celle-ci est silencieuse, mais ce silence est confortable. Presque… réconfortant. Mme Pince a l'air de bonne humeur, mais puisqu'il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, Ron et moi entrainons Mione vers une table au fond, entre des étagères et hors de la vue et de l'ouïe de la bibliothécaire.

Mesure de précaution.

Si vous le dites, les garçons. Bon, Harry, tu vas allez voir si tu trouves quelque chose sur les avantages et les conséquences de la Promesse. Tant qu'on y est… Ron, viens avec moi, les étagères sont bien remplies dans la partie "Esprits et Auras". On se retrouve dans une demi-heure, d'accord ?

Pas de problème, Mione. Pas de bêtises, ok ?

T'inquiètes pas, vieux, j'ai la situation bien en main.

C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, Ron. A toute à l'heure.

Ma main glisse le long des tranches des livres. J'avance en crabe et je prends le temps de regarder chaque ouvrage. En clair, je vais à deux à l'heure. Environ vingt minutes plus tard, je trouve enfin le livre qui peut m'aider : "Promesse d'Eternité, tout ce qui peut en découler". C'est exactement ce qu'il me faut. Je m'apprête à rejoindre la table car le temps prévu s'est presque écoulée, quand soudain, ma cicatrice m'élance plus fort qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait. Je lâche le livre que je tenais sous le bras et tombe à genoux, les mains sur les tempes, tentant vainement de stopper la douleur.

Tout devient noir. Je suis devenu aveugle ? Non, j'aperçois une petite lueur devant moi. Petite lueur qui se divise en deux et se teinte de rouge, tout en se rapprochant. Ma cicatrice me fait plus mal encore, si c'est possible.

Une visage plus blanc que la craie se superpose aux lueurs rouges qui ne sont que des yeux. Voldemort. Evidemment. Il n'y a que lui pour faire des entrées pareilles. Je m'apprête à l'appeler pour lui lancer des piques, lorsqu'une voix me coupe :

Harry ? Harry, arrête, c'est une mauvaise idée. Si tu l'appelles,c'est ton esprit qui ira dans sa tête, pas le contraire. Tant que c'est lui qui se déplace, tu es en position de supériorité.

Je reconnaîtrais cette voix n'importe où.

Mione ? C'est toi ?

Plus tard, Harry. Concentre-toi, s'il te plaît. Il faut virer Voldy de ta tête. Pense à nous trois, Harry. Souviens-toi : moi la tête, toi le cœur, Ron le corps.

Harry ! Utilise la force du Pilier ! Utilise ma force !

D'accord, Ron. Prêts ?

Vas-y !

Et j'y vais. Dans mon esprit se forme un corps. Je ne vois pas son visage, mais je ressens la chaleur qu'il dégage et surtout, je vois les couleurs : mauve au niveau de la tête, or à la hauteur du cœur, et tout auréolé de bleu. C'est le mélange de nous trois. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je sens la présence de Ron et Hermione. Comme s'ils étaient à côté de moi, et que nous nous tenions la main. La présence de Voldemort se fait moins forte. Puis disparaît complètement.

On a réussit !

Je m'écroule. Tout redevient noir.


	7. Pensées 7

_Voilà voilà... Cette fic, je n'arrive pas à la continuer. J'ai un chapitre 8 aussi, mais le neuvième est resté à moins de la moitié, et j'en suis désolée, mais je ne la continuerais pas. Je n'ai plus l'état d'esprit dans lequel j'étais lors de la rédaction de ce début de fic, et parce que beaucoup de temps a passé, j'ai grandi et muri. En changeant, j'ai changé ma manière d'écrire. Peut-être un jour... Mais définitivement pas maintenant._

_Je posterais le chapitre 8 un des ces jours, bientôt, et peut-être le neuf avorté. Zag, je suis désolée --' Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, ça m'a fait très plaisir._

_Larm_

7- Pensées pour sauver :

Tout est blanc. L'infirmerie, évidemment. J'ai mal au yeux. Et à ma cicatrice. Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que Voldy s'est incrusté dans mon esprit ? J'ai à peine assez de forces dans le bras droit pour le lever et apercevoir le cadran de ma montre, en même temps que Sylène, toujours accroché à mon poignet. Je lui parlerai plus tard. Si nous sommes toujours le mardi 3 septembre (la rentrée était dimanche), il ne s'est passé qu'une heure depuis... Depuis quoi au fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait, tous les trois, pour en arriver à ce résultat ? La Promesse n'était que le déclencheur, je pense. On s'est parlé en pensées. Peut-être que ça recommencera. J'aimerais bien, mais pas tout le temps, ça pourrait devenir dérangeant.

J'espère que ça se passera comme ça.

Ron ?

Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

C'est génial, on est télépathes !

Seulement entre nous trois, Harry.

C'est ce que je disais, c'est génial !

Ron ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Mione n'est pas réveillée.

Quoi ?

C'est elle qui a commencé. Elle a senti que tu avais un problème et elle m'a entraîné dans son sillage. C'est elle qui t'as contacté, moi je n'ai rien fais. Son effort mental était énorme. Je crois que pendant un instant, elle a pris la charge du Pilier, mon rôle quoi, et qu'elle ne l'a pas supporté. Maintenant, elle est dans le coma. Par ma faute.

Il faut qu'on l'aide, Ron. Ce n'est pas le moment de se lamenter. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit ta faute.

Ron a l'air désespéré, et prêt à pleurer. Ses yeux brillent de larmes contenues. Je le comprends. En grognant, je réussi à m'assoir sur mon lit et je vois mon meilleur ami me dévisager avec un peu... D'espoir au fond de ses prunelles. Il y a peut-être un moyen d'aider Hermione. Allongée dans son grand lit blanc, on dirait un fantôme. Elle a l'air si petite, si fragile. J'ai mal de la voir ainsi, elle si pleine de vie. Mais après tout, nous sommes liés, tous les trois. En pensées, je demande à Ron de venir près d'elle et de prendre sa main gauche. Moi je serre la main droite de ma soeur. Nous sommes comme nos mèches de cheveux : moi à droite, Mione au centre et Ron à gauche.

Concentre-toi, d'accord ? Penses à tout ce qu'elle est pour toi, à combien tu tiens à elle. Ensuite appelle-la. Il faut qu'elle revienne. Qu'elle remonte.

J'ai compris... Hermione ? Mione, c'est moi, Ron. Je sais que tu m'entends. Et toi, tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout. Ne coules pas, je t'en prie. Reste avec moi. Reviens. Je t'aime trop pour vivre sans toi. J'y arriverai pas tout seul. Je sais qu'Harry est là, mais c'est différent. Je te demande pardon, Mione. J'aurais du comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose, et j'aurais du prendre la charge, ce n'était pas à toi de le faire. Reviens. Ne me laisse pas, j't'en supplie...

Il pleure. Ron qui m'avait toujours paru inébranlable, comme une montagne, s'est écroulé. Il a son pilier à lui, et si on le lui retire, il s'effondre. Ce serait pareil pour moi s'ils n'étaient plus là tout les deux. Alors j'aide le dernier des frères Weasley à faire revenir celle que nous aimons de deux manières différentes, mais tellement semblables. Nous tenons tant à elle que nous donnerions tous deux notre vie si ça pouvait la faire revenir.

Mione, c'est moi, c'est Harry. Je t'aime, moi aussi, tu sais. Oui, tu le sais parfaitement. Sois en sure, d'ailleurs, parce que jamais le fait que je t'aime ne changera. Tu m'as dit un jour que tu étais fille unique. Tu ne l'es plus. Je suis là, maintenant. Et je serais toujours là pour toi. Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans ton soutien, sans ta présence ? Moi et Ron, on a toujours été perdus sans toi. Dis, tu te rappelles la première année ? Le troll ? On t'avait aidée, Ron et moi. Et après c'est toi qui nous as sauvé tous les deux. C'était le début de notre amitié. Je refuse qu'aujourd'hui ce soit la fin.

Ron ferme les yeux. Je l'imite. Et je ressens alors quelque chose de similaire à hier soir, lorsqu'ils m'ont dit qu'ils m'aimaient. Un sentiment de pleinitude. Derrière mes yeux fermés, je vois le bleu de l'aura de mon frère rayonner, puis sortir de son corps et se poser sur Hermione. Le mauve de sa propre aura qui semblait éteint, le bleu le ranime peu à peu. Mais c'est trop lent. Alors mon aura doré s'approche, tâte le terrain, se voit bien acceuillie, s'accroche et ne compte pas lâcher. Je ressens le mélange de nos trois couleurs, le mélange de nous trois. Le processus s'accélère et le mauve redevient commme avant. Mes paupières sont toujours closes, et pourtant je vois comme une sphère de lumière planer au-dessus de notre amie, une boule dorée, mélée de mauve et de bleu.

Je serre la main de ma soeur. Elle ne me semble plus aussi froide que toute à l'heure. Nous avons réussi ! Elle revient ! J'entends sa respiration qui se fait plus forte, et en ouvrant les yeux, je vois que son visage a repris les couleurs qu'il avait perdu. Tout ira bien maintenant. Ron l'a compris, et il ne retient plus ses larmes.

Grand Merlin ! Mais que s'est-il passé ici ?

Aïe, le Cerbère de l'infirmerie.

Harry ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Couvres-moi, s'il te plait.

Quoi ?

Trouves quelque chose, ou j'explose de rire ici et maintenant.

On se regarde dans les yeux. Le soulagement est plus que présent, il nous réchauffe à tous les deux le coeur. Et nous explosons de rire ensemble, vers deux heures de l'après-midi environ, devant Mme Pomfresh à l'infirmerie. L'infrmière qui n'y comprend rien, visiblement. Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle a quitté ses locaux avec une patiente dans le coma et ses amis endormis, et qu'elle les réintègre avec une patiente rétablie plongée dans un sommeil réparateur et ses amis se roulant par terre en riant. C'est sûr, elle n'y comprend rien. Et Dumbledore derrière elle encore moins. Je les plaindrais presque. J'ai dit presque.

Harry, que s'est-il passé ?

Il ne s'est rien passé, professeur. En tout cas, rien qui vous concerne.

Enfin, Harry...

Ecoutez, tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, c'est que Voldemort s'est incrusté dans mon esprit et qu'il en a été délogé. Tout va bien maintenant.

Il n'a pas l'air heureux, le directeur de Poudlard. Peut-être parce que je l'ai laissé en dehors de tout ça. Je ne le supporte plus. Ron a compris d'un regard qu'il ne devait rien dire à propos de la Promesse et de notre lien. Il n'a pas à le savoir. Ce sera au moins une chose qu'il ne m'enlèvera pas.

Un mouvement d'Hermione attire notre attention sur elle et le vieil homme passe à la trappe. Elle ouvre les yeux lentement, puis aveuglée, les referme brusquement. Elle grogne. Elle doit avoir mal quelque part.

J'ai soif...

J'attrape ma baguette sur la table à côté de mon lit et je conjure un verre d'eau que je lui fais boire à petite gorgées. Ron n'a pas lâché sa main et il pleure de joie. Il lui caresse les cheveux tendrement, et j'entends faiblement sa voix lui murmurer en pensées des mots incompréhensibles pour moi mais pas pour eux deux. Avec un petit effort, je romps la connexion et je m'écarte. Ron le sent et me remercie avec une bouffée de tendresse et d'amitié, mais surtout de reconnaissance.

Oui, tout va bien maintenant...

Il faudrait que je l'examine, Mr Potter. Votre amie a subit un grave traumatisme...

Mme Pomfresh...

...Et elle était dans le coma et elle...

Je SAIS tout ça, Mme Pomfresh. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous ai dit que tout allait bien. Elle n'est qu'affaiblie, je pense.

Mais enfin, Mr Potter, je connais mon métier et ...

Et moi je la connais ELLE. Laissez-la se reposer, c'est tout ce dont elle a besoin.

Je sens que Hermione veut me parler. Je me rapproche d'eux, eux qui ne se lâchent plus.

Mione ? Tu survivras ?

Harry... Ron m'a dit que c'était toi qui avait eu l'idée qui m'a sauvée. Merci. Et puis aussi... Merci pour tes paroles. Je vous ai entendu, et vous m'avez donné la force de remonter. J'étais dans le noir,et le bleu et l'or m'on éclairé le chemin. Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie que notre histoire s'arrête là. Je refuse qu'elle s'arrête. J'y tiens beaucoup trop. Autant que je tiens à vous deux.

Ne nous fais plus jamais ça, ok ? J'ai eu trop peur de te perdre, et si Harry n'avait pas gardé la tête froide, je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, Ron. Tout va bien maintenant.

Tu as raison. Mais la prochaine fois, je ferai attention. Je te protègerais.

Heu... On m'oublie, là.

Te biles pas, vieux, je te protègerais aussi.

J'espère bien ! Allez, Soldat Corps, protèges-nous des vilaines bactéries Voldyciennes !

Nous éclatons de rire. Hermione se sent déjà mieux. Il reste environ une heure avant le cours d'Hagrid, alors il vaut quand même mieux qu'elle se repose. Mais se reposer ne veut pas forcément dire dormir. Après force persuasion, cette tête-de-mule de préfète accepte d'au moins rester allongée pendant que je vais chercher le livre sur la Promesse que j'avais trouvé avant l'attaque. Histoire de l'occuper, quoi. Pendant le trajet, j'appelle mon serpent :

Sssylène ?

Oui, maître Harry ?

Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas prévenu que Voldemort allait m'attaquer ?

Je ne le ssavais pas, maître. D'après ce que j'ai perçççu, sss'était une attaque pssychique, et je n'ai le pouvoir d'antissiper qu'une attaque physique.

Oh... Sss'est dommage.

Oui. Mais je vous félisssite d'avoir contenu sssette attaque et de vous entraîner. Préparez-vous bien. Ssselui qui vous veut du mal va bientôt attaquer de nouveau.

Quand ? Où ?

J'ai du mal à le sssavoir présssisément. D'isssi un mois, pas avant. Et sssur le Londres Sssorsssier.

Le Chemin de Traverssse ?

Sss'est ççça.

Merci, Sssylène.

J'aurais voulu faire plusss, maître Harry.

Tu as déjà fait beaucoup. Je te remersssie.

Le trajet vers la bibliothèque se transforme en trajet vers la tour de Gryffondor. Là-bas, je trouve une plume et du parchemin.

"Professeur Dumbledore, il vous reste un mois pour préparer la défense du Chemin de Traverse. Voldemort attaquera là-bas. Je ne connais pas le jour exact. Faites le nécessaire, et vite. Vous avez suffisemment de temps. H.P."

Hedwige partie avec le mot (elle était rentrée par une fenêtre ouverte et piquait dans un sachet de biscuit oublié sur une table, et elle tombait à pic), je cours à la bibliothèque chercher le livre tombé sous une étagère et dix minutes plus tard, lorsque je pousse la porte de l'infirmerie que Dumby a quitté depuis longtemps, vexé comme il était, je suis assailli par les cris d'Hermione et de la Médisorcière.

Mais puisque je vous ai dit que j'allais bien !

Melle Granger ! Je vous interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! Et moi je vous demande de me laisser au moins vous examiner.

Oh et puis zut ! Faites-le mais vite.

Ben alors, Mione ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu ne respectes plus les règles ? Le silence est pourtant de rigueur ici.

Ah ! Harry, mon sauveur ! Aide-moi, je t'en supplie, je ne supporte plus ces hurlements de mégères pendant une lutte de pouvoir.

Ron !

Mais quoi, Mione ? C'est vrai, non ?

Oh ! Espèce de... Espèce de... De mufle !

Mais...

Laisses tomber, vieux. Ca va s'arranger, elle est seulement de mauvais poil. Mione, laisses-toi faire et dis-toi que plus vite c'est commencé, plus vite c'est terminé. Ok ?

Grml...

Quelle magnifique réponse à la hauteur de ta suprème intelligence, ô plus grand cerveau du monde...

Tu es pire que Ron ! Hors de ma vue ! Va rejoindre ton frère de race, mufle !

Adieu, votre mâââjesTête.

Humpf !

Décidement, j'adore cette fille. Tout va bien, maintenant. Ca, c'est sûr et certain. On a frôlé la catastrophe, mais c'est arrangé. On va s'entraîner pour que cette catastrophe ne se reproduise pas. On va trouver un moyen pour devenir plus forts, et on va lutter. Oui, on va se battre et on ne se laissera pas faire.

Bien dit !

Ron ! Ne t'incrustes pas dans mes pensées sans ma permission !

Bien, Seigneur Coeur.

Hermione a raison quand elle te traite de mufle.

Hé ! Elle a dit que tu étais aussi mon frère de race !

Désespérant...

Yep !


End file.
